Midnight
by Endless Dawn
Summary: How will Bella and Edward deal with their wedding, the Volturi, Renee's pregnancy, Victoria, and two new vampires all at once? BxE NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Before you plunge into the depths of this story you must understand a few things about the style of my writing.

I write short chapters - Sorry about that!

This story takes place right after New Moon.

I do not own any book in the Twilight series or any of its awesome characters.

I do, however, own the plot of this story and any new characters that you meet upon these pages.

All chapters are from Bella's POV unless marked otherwise.

Thank you,

Twilightluvr

Chapter 1

POV Bella

I woke up, with icy cold arms around me. I should be used to this by now, but I wasn't. I rolled over until our eyes met.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he said.

His liquid topaz eyes were usually impenetrable, but today, I could see a faint glimmer that Edward had an idea already on what we should do.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" I asked, playfully. A wide grin flashed to his perfect face.

I glanced to my mirror and sighed. I realized I still needed my usual "human minute." Apparently, Edward understood, for he said, "I'll be right outside," and strode out the door, but not before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I went over to my closet and carefully decided what to wear.

It took me longer than I had expected. I didn't know what Edward had in mind for today, so I didn't know whether or not to dress casual.

I ended up in a blue peasant shirt with flaring jeans. I quickly ran the brush I kept in my room through my hair, trying to sort through all the tangles. I slid on the head band that matched my shirt over my head and put my sandals on. After one last check in the mirror, I ran downstairs.

I tried to slow at the stairs, but it was impossible to decrease my ongoing speed. I had done this often, always waiting for Edward's marble arms to break my fall.

As I went downstairs - still fast - I expected Edward to be there at the foot of the stairs waiting for me, like always. I let myself fall.

I hit the floor with a thud. It took me a minute to register that Edward had not caught me - the two surfaces felt so much alike.

"Edward?" I called. Silence was my reply.

Edward left the house.

Edward left.

Edward left _me_.

**Did you guys like it??? _Please _review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, wait, I'm just overreacting," I told myself over and over again, and so loud that I didn't hear the front door quietly open and then close.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

I felt cold hard arms pick me up. Through my now blurry eyes, I could see his forehead creased in worry.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, you're here!" I said, without thinking. Edward's face looked confused and I realized he had no idea what I was talking about.

A pause passed through us - me clinging to his neck and him looking more confused as ever. Finally, for what seemed an eternity, comprehension flickered to his face. He became serious and his lips drew into a tight line.

"You thought I left you, didn't you?"

I hesitated, but nodded. Tears started to flow.

He brought me closer to him, wrapping me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and focused on trying to stop the tears.

"Bella, you are my life! Don't you realize that? I would never leave you! That had been the stupid and selfish side of me coming out!" He pulled me from his chest. "I love you - and there's no avoiding that."

**REVIEW!!! I am not putting the next chapter on UNTIL I get at least 5 reviews!!! Got that???**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! Thanks you guys for all the reviews!!! Those help a LOT with my writing! And don't worry, you'll find the new vampire in due time. :)**

Chapter 3

"So….,"I started to say.

"Yes?"

"Where _did_ you go?"

"Well, I had been making you some breakfast, its on the table for you now, by the way, and then -"

"You made me breakfast?"

"Yes, I did…and I hope it's even edible."

"Of course it is, you made it."

"So….?"

"Because you're good at everything."

"Oh." He smiled.

I sat down at the table and, sure enough, was breakfast. But it was unlike any other breakfast I had ever seen.

In front of me was one of Charlie's biggest plates. On top of it was three humongous pancakes. Little brown dots could be seen, of which I assumed were chocolate chips. On top was a gigantic dollop of whipped cream. Chocolate had been drizzled on top and butter and syrup lay nearby.

"Is this even legal to eat?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, it looks like it should be in a museum or something!" It was huge! Did he really expect me to eat it all? "You didn't steal it from some fancy restaurant, did you?"

"Now, that's an insult. Just eat it."

"OK…" I took the first bite, expecting it to vanish from my fork, it was too good to be true.

"You never finished answering my question." I commented in between bites.

"Hmm?"

"About where you went."

"Oh, yes, well, I had to get changed."

"Change?" I hadn't noticed that he had changed his clothes from the day before. But he was wearing made me gasp.

His chest was bare and slightly glistening, for the curtain was not drawn. But… he was also wearing….

_Swim trunks?_

**OK, you may not get this at first, but once the next chapter is up, you will definitely get why this is important!! R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!!! I LOVE you, Sage!!! Savannahsage is writing a joint story with mine. Go check hers out.**

Chapter 4

"I'm afraid that's really inappropriate attire for where we're going." He said, slightly smiling at my surprised reaction.

"We're going _swimming_?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, there is! It's the beginning of April! Don't you think it's a bit cold?"

"Oh." He sighed in relief - I wasn't exactly sure why. "In that case, how about I say, 'Don't worry about it' You won't feel a thing."

He hesitated a moment then asked, "You _do _have a swimsuit, don't you?'"

"No…"

"Then its good that Alice bought you this," He threw a package at me and said, "After you eat, go get changed into that _under_ some more…um….._comfortable_ clothes."

He still looked amused at my shocked expression. Obviously, I wasn't going to catch the package. Edward ran - with awesome vampire speed - over and caught the package it hit me.

He handed me the package.

"Show-off," I muttered. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's still on his weekend-long fishing trip." He sighed. But, he should be back by tonight. Don't worry, I'll be on the watch-out for him." He smiled that crooked smile that I loved. His beautiful eyes were twinkling brightly.

Edward literally pushed me up the stairs, careful not to trip me.

Once I heard the door close, I stripped off my clothes as quickly as possible.

Inside the package was two-piece bathing suit- it was probably a designer original, from Alice, of course. I tried not to look at the price tag dangling from one of the straps.

The suit was light blue - almost aquamarine. The straps and the outer lining of the pieces were a dark blue. The dark blue reminded of the shirt, that - oh so long ago - Edward has once complimented me on.

I put It on, and it felt too tight. Was it supposed to feel like that? I would have to ask Alice later. I looked into the mirror - after cutting off the price tag - and decided, for once, I looked _pretty_. Hopefully, Edward thought so too.

I pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. I ran downstairs. I started tfall. Well, I was going to, but Edward finally caught me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY got this on here!!!! Took me long enough…..**

Chapter 5

We got in his shiny Volvo, which had a few towels in the back to dry ourselves off afterwards.

Edward grasped my hand, and slammed on the gas. He kept on hand on the wheel, as well as one eye on the road. The other he kept on me.

He was going the same direction as he would to _his _meadow, so that's where I assumed we were going. But, once we got to the area we usually start running, he started to drive in a different direction, towards a slightly darker side of the forest. We soon stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"You'll see."

"You know I don't like surprises," I said, getting out of his car.

"Yes, I know," and with that, he got out picked me up, slung me on his back, and started running - all in vampire speed.

I closed my eyes - I had started getting used to doing that - but, Edward ran fast, obviously, and he stopped in a few minutes.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I opened my eyes, and could not believe what I saw.

In front of me was a swimming hole, with the water glistening with the sun's rays - churning with the increase of water coming from a monstrous waterfall.

"Welcome to-"

"Paradise?"

"That works, too."

"Did you already have another name for it?"

He smiled. "No, not really."

He set me down and hung the towels on a nearby branch - as well as the shirt he had put on. He set his shoes on a root and stepped out of the tree's shadows - into the sun.

I thought I had gotten used to seeing Edward in the sunlight - but I obviously hadn't.

His skin sparkled like a million diamonds. The similarity between him and the water was absolutely breathtaking. Unknowingly, I started to stare at him.

But all too soon, he looked back at me and smiled. He yelled, "Come on, Bella!" He dived into the crystal water, and let the gentle waves engulf him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys it took me so long to update! And, I know, you all have been wanting to know who that new vampire is, but you'll find out soon enough. :) **

Chapter 6

I stripped off clothes - leaving only my swimsuit on. How could he swim in there? It was freezing! Although, he practically was, also. I stuck my foot into the water - to see if it was capable of having human in it. Surprisingly, it was warm. I jumped in.

I thank my mother for all those swimming lessons she forced me to rake when I was not at Charlie's during the summer.

I opened my eyes underwater - I had always been good at that, opening my eyes in places most people couldn't - and, obviously, Edward could too. He didn't have the tears that usually showed up in humans' eyes whenever their eyes were crying out in pain. If I had thought Edward graceful on land, it was only because I had never seen him in water.

He swirled in the water, like some fish longing for its home. He was slightly shimmering - the sun's rays reflecting off him. He smiled. I smiled too (how could you not?) yet being careful not to let any water into my lungs. We were underwater for a while until Edward realized I was still human.

He put his arm around me - he was as cold as ever - and brought me to the surface.

I broke through the water - gasping for air. Edward was at my side, chuckling and treading water.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You! What did you do down there? Forgot you needed to breathe?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered. I knew that Edward would explode any minute, but he had been avoiding this subject for quite some time.

He sighed. "Bella,"

"It was a statement of fact. I think that it is unfortunate that I'm human."

"Don't think that, Bella."

"I can think whatever I want, Edward." Now, _I_ sighed. "Besides, I still have about two more months."

Both of us were quiet for a long time. He just floated above the water effortlessly and I lay on his chest.

After some time, surprisingly, Edward broke the silence. "Unless, of course, you have changed your mind…"

I decided to play dumb. "About what?"

"About my condition."

His condition - marrying him. Did I really want to do that? Obviously, things were different between me and him than they were for Renee and Charlie. We _loved_ each other. And there was absolutely no way that I was going to give him up… Is was just too hard to be without him. The practically healed hole in my chest tingled with the thought. And, besides, I was to become a vampire soon, anyway….. Yes. Yes, I wanted to marry him.

"And if I have?"

Edward jerked his head up, ruining his perfect floating posture, making me fall underwater.

It took him a minute to register that I was underwater. Finally, understanding flashed to his face and he pulled me back up to the surface.

"You've changed your mind?" His eyes were the normal butterscotch - b ut there was something new, hope.

Once I had caught my breath, I slowly nodded.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I have."

**Oh, my! What will happen? But that is for me to know and for your, dear readers, to find out! Oh, I LOVE cliffhangers!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward hugged me - almost roughly. He pulled me out of the water.

"I want to do this properly," he said. He threw a towel around me to keep me warm and dry from the chilling wind and sat me on a rock. He ran off, with amazing vampire speed, telling me he would be right back.

Not too long after, Edward came back, stopping gracefully (of course) at my feet.

He was still a little wet and the drops made him shine even more. Was it possible to marry an angel?

He got down on one knee - as quiet tears started to stream down my face.

He brought out a little black box - siple enough. On it, in beautiful silver lettering said my name with curlicues.My name was in the most beautiful handwriting I could imagine - Edward's.

"Isabella Marie Swann, please make me happier than I've ever been in all of my years of existence by granting me the honor of being my wife."

He opened the little box.

Laying against the black velvet was a silver band - the same color as my name on the box. Imbedded in it was a diamond, and on the sides of that diamond was a topaz stone and a ruby. Engraved it was my three favorite words - "I love you."

"Will you?"

I was speechless - I hadn't been expecting anything quite like this.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward! Yes!" And with that, I threw my arms around his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We swam some more, but I knew it was useless - we were both too excited that I had actually said yes.

Some time later, we both heard - even me with my human ears - something new.

A splash.

Neither of us had made it. That could only mean…

Was someone else in the water with us?

Not wanting to take chances, Edward positioned himself so he was in a protective stance around me.

Edward stared at one spot for a long time. Someone could not have been underwater that long. Not a human, anyway. The though just made Edward growl.

Finally, something broke through the water - and it was glittering.

It couldn't see us, but Edward still maintained his shielding posture.

Her blonde hair swished around her face. She looked graceful even though she was dripping wet. We could only see the back of her, but I could tell she was beautiful. She reminded me of someone very familiar….

"Rosalie?" I breathed. Edward shushed me.

She got out of the water and ran - with vampire strength pulsing throughout her perfect legs - to dry off and put her clothes back on. She did this - almost invisible - and ran off into the forest.

Only a few minutes later did Edward move from me.

"No, that was not Rosalie. But I do detect a resemblance…"

"What was she thinking?" I said, not thinking about the wedding now. I was actually thinking about what happened with me and James a little over a year ago. "Did she notice me?"

I though that he would be angry - or at least frustrated. But, instead, he looked puzzled.

"Yes, she did notice you," he said, frowning. "But, she didn't think any more about it…"

"Maybe she's like your family? She only hunts animals?"

"Maybe…." He mused.

**GAK!!!! What will happen??? creepy music**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Edward's POV

I ran to my Volvo - carrying Bella, of course. Once inside, I slammed on the gas and the tires squealed. I needed to talk to Carlisle _now._

We reached the house in record time. I told Bella that I needed to speak with Carlisle and that she could discuss our wedding plans with Alice.

She looked surprised. "We're still having the wedding?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no."

We got out of the car and I rushed to Carlisle's office and Bella sat down on the couch with Alice. Alice already knew what had happened, of course, but that didn't stop her from yelling at Bella.

"Congratulations, Bella! We must go shopping! Where would you like to go? I'm thinking pink dresses. Or maybe peach…."

I chuckled and stepped into Carlisle's office. He was inside, reading a book, like always. Once he heard me, he put a bookmark in his book and set his book down.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered while I closed the door.

"I sense there is something wrong?"

"Yes." I sighed. "There's another one of us here."

"Here? In Forks?'

"Yes."

"Has he noticed Bella yet?"

"She, actually. And, yes, she has."

"What was she thinking?"

"She…she…didn't think about Bella at all."

"Hmmm….."

_Can you ask Alice to see if this other one is planning to cross our paths?_ Carlisle thought. I nodded and stepped out of the room.

Bella was looking very exhausted while Alice was literally almost on top of her bombarding her with questions.

"What does the ring look like? Oh! That's so pretty! Jasper and I need to get one like that! Do you think we could have red roses? They bring out your lips…"

I laughed softly. Alice heard.

_Yes?_

I stared at her. She knew what I wanted.

_Oh. _"I'll be right back, Bella." Bella sighed in relief.

We walked to another part of the room, so we were out of earshot. For a human, anyway.

"You know what I want, then?" She nodded and closed her eyes - and focused on the future.

A few minutes later, I went back to Alice, leaving Bella alone with Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice?"

She had looked the same - just slightly shaken. Nevertheless, I feared the worst.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing," she said, shaking her head,

"What did you see?" I said, getting impatient.

"I see things, but nothing about something bad happening to Bella…"

"Then what is she here for?"

Alice finally opened her eyes. "She's looking for someone…"

"Who?"

She looked at me. "You."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hoped you guys liked that last chapter! I just wanted to bring some more suspense in. **

Chapter 10 - Bella's POV

"Me?" I heard Edward say. Alice told him to be quiet, and continued talking to him in her quit and rushed speech - too low for me to hear. Finally, Edward came back to me.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"Nothing at the moment. But, we are going to school tomorrow. We're just going to act natural, for now."

"Ok…"I didn't doubt Edward or his family, but I still was worried. While I was at school, who was going to protect Charlie if this…,_ new_ vampire decides something bad? I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind and see my worries. He could, however, read my facial expressions, so I tried to keep those under control.

It was getting late, so Edward offered to take me home before Charlie got there. We got in his Volvo and rode home. He went at his usual break-neck speed, and the wind was rushing by us, but other than that, it was a pretty quiet ride.

It was getting a little awkward - me sitting next to my fiancée and not saying anything. Edward, apparently, thought so too, because he soon broke the ice.

"Is there anyone in particular you would like as our preacher?" He asked, glancing down at me.

"Um…not really."

"What was Alice talking to you about?"

"Mostly about dress colors, flowers, and a little bit about the ring…"

"You do like it, don't you?"

"What?"

"The ring, Bella."

I looked at it more closely. I loved it. The way it sparkled in the setting sun's rays looked vary familiar…

"It's…perfect." As well as what it represented.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day at school was, well, different. It started out the usual way, Edward waking me up with a gentle kiss, then fixing my cereal. But the cloud of worry that developed yesterday still lingered nearby.

On the way to school, we talked about wedding plans. Who to invite, the reception, the date. The planning was hard. The hardest part was deciding whether or not to tell my parents. Edward said I should, but I knew them well enough that they wouldn't agree. But, I would always feel bad knowing that my parents would not know that I was married.

When Edward pulled up into the school's parking lot, his facial expression got confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…don't…know…" He admitted. "Just…_something_'s out of place. I can't tell what it is though."

We got out of the car as a breeze of wind passed by us.

Actually, the breeze of wind was really a car - going way past the normal speed for cars in a school parking lot.

Once we got into the school, we found we were late. (how could we be late when you were driving so fast?) Edward carried me to class, so I would not to trip.

The periods flew by quickly. I was glad - that meant no one really noticed me. I was also glad that Edward suggested that I keep my ring at home so as not to attract to attention. I don't think my teachers will take it well if they found out we were engaged.

At lunch, I went towards my normal seat with Edward and Alice. But, Edward wasn't there.

"Alice?"

"Oh, there you are, Bella."

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's in the car - you're supposed to meet him there." She got up and handed me a salad from the cafeteria.

"No thanks, I already have something. Won't someone notice, though?"

"No, Edward helped with that." She said, winking.

Outside, I saw Edward in his car. I went to it, and climbed into the front seat while Alice got into the back.

"Hello," he said.

"Why are we out here?"

He smiled. "No reason in particular."

I knew that smile. He was keeping something from me. "Are you sure about that?" I asked, playfully.

"No reason," he retorted in an equally playful tone. "Don't you trust your fiancée?" I knew I couldn't win the argument, so I just stayed quiet.

We talked with Alice, not about anything in particular. Soon, something occurred to me.

"Why did you have my ring yesterday?" Could it only have been yesterday?

"Oh," he smiled. "I was always hoping you would change your mind, And, besides, Alice said you probably would…" I glared at her. She stared sheepishly back.

"I'm glad you did, though, Edward." I said.

Suddenly a faint music could be heard from a distance away. Obviously, Alice and Edward could hear it better, probably enough to make out some words. Was someone out here with us?

Following the sound, my eyes wandered the many cars. Edward, seeing what I was doing, pointed out a blue Porsche a good 50 feet away. We stared at the car for a long time, until Edward spoke.

"We better go, we don't want to be late."

We got gout out and walked to our next class. Once inside, we went to our usual seats. Mr. Banner was not in the room - so, naturally, everyone started talking. Once he got inside, though, everyone stopped.

"Hello, class." He said, cheerfully. "I'd like you all to meet some new students. They will only be with us for a couple of weeks, though." He beckoned towards the door, like he was motioning someone in. "C'mon in." Two people - one male and one female came in. They looked like brother and sister. Mr. Banner looked at a paper which, probably told their names. "Everyone, meet Dawn and…Nikias?" He glanced quizzically at the male who smiled.

"It's Nick, actually." Did I detect a bit of an British accent?

But I wasn't paying attention to the siblings' small smiles or Nick's slightly…unusual name. I was only interested in three things.

One, their pale faces.

Two, their bruise-like purple marks beneath their eyes,

And three, their coal-black eyes.

**Oh, naughty me!!! Another cliffhanger!!! Le gasp!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Edward's POV

As I was staring at the vampire that had been in the water and this new one - Nikias, was his name, (oh, excuse me, _Nick_) I noticed their coal black eyes. I gripped the underside of the table - probably too hard, for a part soon broke off. Dawn swirled around at the noise - her blonde hair flipping around her face.

_Edward Cullen?_

I just stared at her. Was she trying to tell me something?

_Are you Edward Cullen?_

Should I answer truthfully? Or should I not - just to be safe? Finally, Mr. Banner made my decision for me.

"Edward? It would seem we would need another table… do you mind going to the secretary and tell her that we need one in here?"

I sighed, but nodded. "Yes, Mr. Banner."

_I need to talk to you. After school, maybe? _Dawn thought, touching my arm as I passed by her to go out of the room. I threw her a bitter look that said, "Why?"

_It's for your benefit…and Bella's._ She thought, with a smirk.

I softly growled. She better not lay one hand on Bella…

_Don't worry, I won't._

What was THAT supposed to mean?

_Don't worry, I won't lay a hand on her._

Oh…wait, is she reading my mind?

_Yes, I am._

Oh, great.

"Edward?"

I noticed I was still in the classroom, staring at Dawn.

_Go._

I left the class\room, but my head was still swirling. I went and talked to Mrs. Cope in a daze. I ALMOST didn't even notice Mrs. Cope's thoughts about me…(those are quite scary)

Dawn could read minds? I believe that means I should be careful with my thoughts from now on…maybe I should get pointers from Carlisle…

I walked back into the room, trying my best to keep my mind guarded. But, instead of just seeing Bella waiting there for me, I saw two other sets of eyes looking back at me- and they had my least favorite color of eyes - black.

I assumed my usual seat next to Bella and tightly gripped her waiting hand under the tab le. I felt myself tense up, and I'm sure she did also. She squeezed my hand and I felt the crinkle of paper inside it. I quickly and silently tore open the note with one hand.

It read:

_Edward, while you were gone, Mr. Banner said that Dawn and Nikias should sit with us today…What happened between you and Dawn, anyway? Don't tell me now, tell me on the way home._

I quickly nodded and stuffed the note into my pocket.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know Edward seems out of character in it, but I needed Edward to "talk" to Dawn, and I tried to put it in the best way I can. Oh, I and won't be able to write more for a while…school projects are here again. Oh joy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look, guys, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. How long was it? A week? I've had a huge writer's block, and I've been really busy, but I'll try my best to update regularly.**

**Oh, and how do you like my new penname? Please be honest, because if readers don't like it, or it is too confusing, I'll change it back. I just changed it because I wanted a penname that would allow me to write stories in other categories and won't cause perplexity.**

Chapter 13 - Bella's POV

The rest of biology was horrible. Edward stayed tense and alert because Dawn and Nikias were so close to me. And then, there was that whole incident between Edward and Dawn with the weird looks…

An hour or so later, Mr. Banner announced that class was dismissed. Edward swiftly rose out of his chair, pulling me with him. We walked out of the room, but not without Dawn and Edward exchanging a glare.

He pulled me outside of the building, into the school parking lot - apparently, we were skipping our last class. We slid into his Volvo and Edward vented his anger onto the gas pedal. We were going 90 before we even hit the road.

I looked at him, my eyes eager, yet hesitant about what Edward was planning on telling me. He quickly shook his head, though, as if he was saying we couldn't talk right now - or, at least at the moment. I didn't need any more explanation than that.

Further into the ride, Edward started to tell me the story on what had happened. He was speaking so quiet, though, I almost wasn't sure he was talking to me, but to himself.

"She can read minds." He started, sighing. "That can make it very hard for us if we want to avoid them. So, I feel it would be best - for your sake - if we…"

I didn't need him to finish. I knew what he was going to say, although it was too hard for me to voice it, hear it, or even think about it. He wanted me to leave… everything. My home, my friends…Charlie…. Could Charlie handle it if I left? I had already hurt him so much over the past few months… If we went through with this, I highly doubt that Charlie would forgive me. That is, if I ever saw him again.

We came inside the house; everyone was waiting for us. Well, everyone except Rosalie and Emmett, anyway, they were on another one of their honeymoons. Carlisle stared at Edward, presumably giving him some sort of mental message, and Edward nodded. We went up to Edward's room.

His stereo system was playing a low, quiet jazz number. We sat on his couch for a few minutes, both listening to the song, yet still wrapped up in our won individual thoughts. Finally, I spoke.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got your family caught up into all of this. I'm sorry that-"

"Bella! Why should _you_ - of all people - be apologizing? If anyone should fell the slightest guilty, it should be me. But I feel much more than that. I'm to blame entirely for putting your life at risk. They wouldn't even think of harming you if it hadn't been for me. That's why they're here."

"They're here….because they're looking…for…you?"

"Yes, that's why."

He cradled me in his arms like a small child. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I know," I sighed a sigh of comfort. "I love you too."

His lips soon found mine and we kissed passionately, yet still abiding by Edward's rules.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I jerked my head open, automatically towards the door, but that's not where Edward's eyes were focused.

He tensed up and continued staring. Following his gaze, my eyes fell upon his window.

Through this window, two people could be seen, sitting gracefully on the window sill - staring at us with cat-like eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, I love all of you faithful readers!!! Thank you all SO much for reviewing!!! The more you guys review, the more often I'll update!!!!**

**Oh, good news: I got a forum up!!! Yay!!!**

Chapter 14 - Bella's POV

I tried to suppress the scream building upon my throat, with help from a hand clamping over my mouth. I realized that Dawn and Nikias had made their way into the room through the open window.

"Can't you ever be quiet?" Nikias said, with mock anger and tightened his hold on my mouth. Edward growled beside me.

"Get away from her." He grew into that crouching position that could make even the world's strongest human cower. Nikias, however, merely laughed.

"Relax, relax. I'm letting go." He let go of me and pushed me to Edward. He stepped back, where Dawn was standing by the window. That's when I saw how they had got on a window with a flat wall three stories high.

Nikias wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could see all the curves of his chest and back. Where his back should have been flat, though, monstrous black wings had been placed, interrupting the back's flow. The feathers were of the blackest black, matching his eyes and his spiky hair. I contemplated his appearance, but Edward was much quicker to recover.

"What are you doing here?" Edward spat, positioning himself in front of me.

"I said I needed to speak with you, Edward." Dawn stepped forward and started staring at Edward. Something Dawn thought made him him very angry, and he snrled at her, making her jump back.

Edward's family chose that moment to burst into the room. Carlisle took one quick glance at the vampires (with a double take at Nikias) and stepped forward to them.

"Good evening, and may I inquire as to the occasion of your visit?" Carlisle said in a friendly tone. I shuddered as I remembered the last time he had talked like that - when he was to talking to Jame's coven in the meadow after we played baseball, oh so long ago.

Dawn broke her glare at Edward and smiled at Carlisle, attempting to replicate his mood. Luckily, Jasper was in the room, probably using his unique gift to help control the situation.

"I think you know bloody well why we're here!" Nikias shouted, ignoring the calm waves Jasper thrust upon him. He threw a menacing look at Alice. The phrase "if looks could kill," sprang to mind.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Yes, that's true, I do."

"Nevertheless - I would feel it best if we explain for the…_less informed_." Dawn said, pointedly looking at Edward.

"We came here because we were looking for you."

"Us? Why us?"

"Because you are being on a pursuit by Victoria."

"And why does that explain why you're here?" Edward interjected.

"Both of us feel like we can help."

"Thank you, but as you can see, there are five of us here, two other, and a pack of werewolves nearby." Edward said, seething. I could hear Edward mutter under his breath, "As if they could be counted on as help."

"So you don't feel we can be of assistance?"

"No."

She paused, but soon became dejected. "Werewolves?" She gasped.

"Yes….the Quileutes."

"Well, that can make catching her all the more difficult."

"Why?"

"Because you killed off her greatest weakness, and then you deliver her greatest strength to her on a bloody silver platter!"

"What?" Edward asked, through his gritted teeth.

"Victoria has a gift…" Nikias said, looking at each of us in turn. "She can make anyone - even werewolves - do whatever she wants them to do. Even kill her enemies."

**I hope you guys are happy that I updated so quickly… those reviews broke my writer's block!!! Also, I hope you're happy that I spelled the Quileutes' name right. I had to go look that up. Which, is surprising, you would think I had already memorized it, as well as any other aspects of Twilight, especially since I've read it so many times. :P Check out my forum!!!**

**Until then….**

**As in the words of some obcessed Twilight fan that wanted a signed copy of the book,**

**"May the llamas be with you."**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEWS NEWS NEWS**

_**WE interrupt this program for an important news bulletins from Dawn herself….**_

_Ahem. Thank you. Now, my news. First, a picture of Nikias is up on my profile!! YAY!!! Second, I just read the Maximum Ride series. Wow! I cannot believe how much Nikias is like Fang! This is not intended, I assure you. And third, I updated!! Isn't that news enough!?!?_

Chapter 15

"Now you see why we're here," Nikias said, a little smug.

"Us being the enemies, right?" Alice asked, in a grim tone.

"Yes, so have you changed your minds about our offer?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking, deciding. Carlisle, being the quick thinker he was - being a doctor and all - was the first to gather his thoughts into an understandable statement.

"We appreciate your offer -"

"But we don't accept," Edward interrupted.

"Edward," Carlisle said, although, he knew Edward wouldn't listen to him.

"We don't even know anything about you," Edward continued, gripping me ever closer to him as to the point I could just barely breathe. "For all we know, you could be in cahoots with Victoria, sent here to spread lies!"

"Dawn, Nikias, follow me downstairs into my office where we can talk more…privately." Carlisle said, walking out of the room, and the duo following him. We sat a moment, until everyone had left the room, and Edward gently pulled me off him.

"Here get on my back," he said. What were we going to do? Jump? And that we did. We jumped down from his now open window with a soft thud. I almost screamed, as I knew humans - especially clumsy ones, like me - should never jump out off a three-story building…unless you had a vampire to break your fall. He ran to his car and drove me home.

We were silent most of the way to my house, each meditating in each of our own individual thoughts. It was only until about five minutes from my house when Edward broke the silence.

"You need to tell Charlie." I was shocked. Did he expect me to tell my father about the dangers that were inflicted upon me since I met Edward? Did Edward want me to tell Charlie the truth? My surprise showed upon my face, so Edward clarified his request. "About our wedding, Bella." Oh, that's better...but not by much.

We pulled into my street when Edward tensed. "What is it?" I asked. He merely nodded at my house, which we were now at.

I saw Charlie's car in the driveway…this was bad. Didn't Charlie say he was not supposed to be back until around six? I checked the clock - school should just be getting out. Perfect timing. I hurried to unbuckle my seatbelt, when I saw another vehicle in the driveway.

Renee's. How convenient.

Edward flew out of my truck, leaving me with final words and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back," and ran - at human speed - away, making sure he was out of the house's line of view. I got out, preparing how to tell my news.

_Hello, Dad. Mom? Good thing you're here! See, I need to tell you something…_

"Bella! Get inside, quickly!" Charlie yelled, apparently excited about something. It would break my heart to see his mood change after I told him my news.

"Coming, Dad!" I yelled back and ran into the house, surprisingly, without tripping once.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Renee yelled, hugging me.

"Yeah, I know, Mom." I said, genuinely happy. I hugged her back. "Did Phil come?"

She sighed. "Sadly, no. He had to stay behind. But this matter involves all of us - even him." I heard her mutter, "Definitely him."

Charlie and I sat down on the couch while Renee sat at the chair opposite of us.

"Well, I think the best way to say this is just to come out with it," she began. She took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

**Meanwhile…**

**Edward's POV**

I kept running until I thought I was a safe distance from Bella's house, and then I started walking. The hairs at the back of my neck prickled as I neared my house. Carlisle was getting ready to talk to Nikias and Dawn. I came in and heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_Ah, Edward, you're back. Can you please come in here? You might want to hear this…_

I stormed into the room and thrust myself into the nearest chair. I stared at Dawn as menacingly as possible. Why I didn't stare at Nikias, though? I have no idea. He didn't seem like much of a threat. He was just an accomplice. A dark one, though. And the dark and mysterious should always be watched. The wings didn't help any, either.

_Of course they don't._

Grr….I forgot about that.

"Edward, do you know if Dawn has any gifts? Nikias obviously does."

"She can read minds."

"Actually, no, I can't," she piped up.

"You…can't?" I said, disbelieving.

"No, my 'gift' as you call it is that I can 'borrow' other vampires' gifts."

"Borrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. But I need physical contact."

"Hmm…..then I assume you haven't physically touched Nikias, then?"

She smiled a brilliant gleaming smile that showed all of her perfect vampire teeth. "Of course I have. But I have not acquired his gift as his a physical one - it altered his overall appearance when he was changed."

"So you touched Edward, thus gaining his gift?"

"Yes, and I'll have for about a week or so."

Carlisle nodded. "Before we do anything too rash, let's wait for Rosalie and Emmett to get back - we could use their help. I'll go call them now." He quickly dialed the number into the phone at his desk. "Edward, why don't you go take Dawn and Nikias around the house to meet everyone?"

All three of us stood up as Carlisle started to talk into the phone.

"Let's go see Jasper first," I said, turning down the hallway to Jasper and Alice's room. I glanced at the clock. Only seven and a half more hours until I'm able to tell Bella the news. Seven and a half more hours alone with Dawn and Nikias. Oh joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Acknowledgements…**

**To Karina…thank you for the wonderful story ideas. If it wasn't for you, I would still have writer's block.**

**To Olivia and Autumn…thank you for all the support. You helped me quite a bit!**

**And to all the rest of my readers…thank you.**

Chapter 16

"Jasper?" I knocked on his door, although it was really unnecessary to do so.

"Come in!" The three of us came in to see Jasper lying on his "bed", reading. He sat up, setting a red bookmark in the book. He reminded me so much of Carlisle…..

"Yes?" he said, interrupting my reverie.

"Jasper, meet Dawn, Nikias," I said, pointing them out in turn. "And vice versa." After being momentarily stunned from Nikias' somewhat different appearance, he shook their hands. Only later did I realize that by doing so, Dawn had physically touched Jasper.

"Alice is in her closet," Jasper said. "As usual." We followed Jasper to the back of the room where Alice had made a humongous walk-in closet for herself. She was inside, trying on some of the clothes she had just bought.

"Alice?" She skipped lightly out.

"Hello! Dawn and Nikias, right?"

"Yes, Alice." Nikias said, his confidence disturbing me.

"Well, I'm done, do you mind of I join you?" I made a gesture with my hands meaning that it was alright with me if she did.

Esme was downstairs, practicing her favorite past-time - cleaning. She always took it upon herself to keep the house spotless, although we did a good job of it by ourselves. Its not like we anything else to for the rest of eternity. Today, Esme's victim was the huge room downstairs.

"Hello, Esme." I said, cheerfully. No need to worry her about anything.

"Hello, dear. Who are these people? Friends from school?" She replied, matching my friendly tone.

Hardly, I thought. I hoped Dawn could hear. "Esme, this is Dawn and Nikias."

"Very pleased to meet you two." She smiled. "Well, Edward, I'm done, so you can enjoy yourselves without me interfering." She left.

I sighed and checked the time. Only a half hour had passed…so we still had seven hours to go. I decided to pass the time by playing the piano. Dawn caught her eyes on it first, though.

"Whose is that?"

"Mine."

"Oh, so you play?"

"Yes…"

"Do you compose? Or do you use sheet music?"

"A little bit of both, but mostly composing. I do have some pieces of sheet music."

"What songs are they?"

"Oh, classical, 80s music…"

"Can I hear one?" She seemed so confident…so sure…I wordlessly prepared to play a song - the one that I knew Alice was particularly fond of. I saw Alice smile. It was only when I struck the chords that I realized that Dawn was murmuring the words.

_I know there's something _

_In the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion_

_From the look in your eyes_

_Yeah_

_You've built to love_

_But that love falls apart_

_Little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're_

_Going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder _

_If this fight is worthwhile_

_The pressure's moments are_

_All lasting their time, yeah_

_They're swept away and_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_Feeling of belonging to_

_Your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're_

_Going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic,_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder_

_Then the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're_

_Going, and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart, _

_Mmmm_

_I don't know where_

_You're going, _

_And I don't know why_

_But, listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him goodbye_

Her clear melodic voice had been escalating, and soon she was singing to her full extent. Even after she stopped, it rang throughout the house. The walls, its floorboards - all being cemented by it.

Carlisle chose that moment to enter the room, still talking on the phone. "Yes, yes, of course, Emmett...good-bye." He hung up the phone and faced us. "Emmett said he be here tomorrow morning. He seemed really excited. And Rosalie had helped get their plane tickets…" I tried not to imagine what she had done…

(Edward's thoughts…)

_Rosalie steps up to the ticket stand, wearing a white mini-skirt and hot pink sleeveless clingy shirt. She goes to ticket buying place. She sees a nerdy guy that looks as though he is a computer programmer. _

_"Um…h-hello. I'm...um…" The nerdy looking guy stammers. He looks down at his nametag as though he has forgotten his name. "Bort…I mean, Rob…yeah, Rob that's it. Can I be of any assistance? Really, it's no trouble at all." _

_"Yes, you can. Do you mind getting us some tickets to Forks, Washington? Its very urgent…and I would be so appreciative." _

_"Um…well, you see…I don't have any tickets…"_

_"Please? I would be ever so thankful." She batted her eyes at him. _

_"Well, let's see…oh, look at that! I got two people here that switched over to another plane! How many would you need?"_

_"Two, please." She pointed at Emmett._

_Apparently, Rob did not like that. "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"_

_"Um…no… he's my brother."_

_"Oh! In that case, he can come." _

_They both got tickets, but Rosalie could be heard later muttering to Emmett, "Don't _ever _make me do that again."_

(End)

**The next day…**

At 5 o' clock the next day, I took a shower, a extra long one, I may add. I let the water run over my body in an attempt to warm my freezing body. The shower was one of the longest showers I had ever taken, which meant my plan had worked. I wanted to spend as little as possible today with Dawn and Nikias. My only consolation was that Emmett and Rosalie were coming home today.

I got dressed and traveled the down the stairwell. Dawn and Nikias were already there, talking. I tried to shut off my thoughts and concentrated on the duo's conversation.

"This isn't working!"

"Yes it is! We just need more time!"

"How much for time, Dawn? Until you find your mother?"

"I don't even know if she's in Forks! For all I know, she could be anywhere in the all of the Western coast!"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Getting Victoria out of lives - forever."

Someone at the front door knocked. I was surprised. How could someone find our house? I read their thoughts.

_Must…not…obey…orders…oh, who am I kidding? I must, I must, I must…_

Jacob - and Victoria had got to him!


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, just FYI, guys, I will be switching POVs often for the next few chapters….. Also, I'm thinking about revamping the story a bit. Not changing words or anything, just combining more than one chapter together so it would be a bit cleaner. Do you think that is a good idea?**

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I heard Jasper run down the stairwell at top speed, yelling, "I'll get it," as he went.

"No! Jasper! Wait!" But, too late, he had already swung open the front door. Didn't he find it odd at all that someone was at our front door? And that person was probably feeling very angry?

Jacob pounced on Jasper, almost simultaneously as he pounced into a dog. Jasper didn't even have time to defend himself…he just gasped as he was thrown to the floor.

"Where is she?" Jacob growled as Dawn and Nikias looked on in horror and confusion. I took this moment, however, to throw Jacob off Jasper, sending him flying and crashing into the wall.

"What are you doing here, dog?" I asked coolly, crossing my arms over my chest. How did he find us?

Jacob stood up on all fours, coming to about my mid-face. "Where is she?" he repeated, more urgently now.

"Who?" I asked, fearing the worst. I could feel my muscles tense, ready to attack if need be.

"Where is Bella?" My mind started working furiously - wouldn't he have gone to Bella's place first if that's who he wanted? Was Bella not there?

I had to think quickly. "Not here." I said, lamely. Is that the best my mind could come up with?

Jacob sniffed the air, looking more like his counterpart, the wolf, then ever. "Yes, that's right…I guess I can fulfill my orders without any interference, then."

I grinned playfully as I thought about what Jacob meant. Killing me.

Bella's POV

When I finally came to, I realized how utterly ridiculous it had been to faint. Of course Mom would have another child, she and Phil spen enough time together without me.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…"

"Um…well, okay…"

"Really, Mom, I'm fine." I brushed myself off as I stood up. Then, I got the sudden urge to call Edward and tell him the news. But how was I supposed to get past my parents? With a discovery I made a long time ago, of course. I had realized, when I was about eight or so, that when Charlie and Renee were preoccupied with something, they didn't pay much attention to me. But would a new family member qualify as a preoccupation? Absolutely.

"Uh…Mom? Dad?" Oh, crap, I remembered. I still had to tell them about my wedding.

"Yeah?" A sign of preoccupation.

"Look, guys, I have some news, too."

"Okay, sure, whatever." Another sign.

"So, I need you two to listen, alright?" I took a deep breath, and went on without a answer. "I know you, especially, you Charlie, don't particularly care for Edward, but he's my boyfriend. Actually, he's more than that. I love him. So, when he proposed to me, I accepted."

Both heads turned. "Y-you-you're getting married? To...Edward?" Charlie said, his voice rising. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

"Charlie!" My mom said, intervening. Oh, I love you, Mom. "Bella is an adult now. All we can do is to advise her not to do something, but we can't force her not to. And in this case, I support my daughter. Maybe she could've waited a little while longer… but I'm sure she has reasons." More than you know, Mom.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered into her ear.

"Anytime."

Charlie looked livid.

Edward's POV

We were outside now, sparring back and forth, each propelled with a sense of revenge… Victoria had released him from the bonds that had been so carefully placed…bonds that had kept him from his freedom to kill…Had he always thought this badly of me?

Bella's POV

I was absolutely ecstatic. I had been so worried that we would have to marry secretly…

But, for every sunshine came rain; for every good came bad. Because I was getting married to Edward and being changed, I would have to fake my death and hide from my family forever. Eternity had never seemed so long.

"Bella, honey? Why don't you go talk to Edward while I calm your father down?" I thought it was a good idea at the time, so I ser forth to the Cullen household.

Edward's POV

By this time, we had only momentarily stopped fighting only twice, only to resume once again shortly thereafter. One of these times, however, Jacob snarled under his breath, saying, "Listen, I just need to see Bella!"

"Why? So you can kill her?" But his reply was cut short by roar not of my own, but of my brother, Emmett's. They had arrived!

"What…are…you…doing?" Emmett said, his muscles tensed, ready to attack if need be. I was almost scared….Emmett tended to have that effect on people.

I heard Emmett's thoughts. _Edward, go back inside and tell them what's happening. Especially Bella. Make sure she does not come. Understand? _I quickly nodded. As much as I wanted to fight that dog, I wanted to protect Bella more. And, besides, I couldn't argue with Emmett without Jacob overhearing - he had that advantage over me. I ran inside, hearing Jacob cry as Emmett pounced on him.

By the time I reached the doorstep - we had gotten pretty far - Rosalie was there, also. After a quick smile, I opened the door for her.

Inside, Dawn was picking ups some things that had fallen when I had thrown Jacob off Jasper. I sensed that Nikias was upstairs, already explaining the situation to the rest of the family, if they hadn't heard already. I assumed Alice had.

Then I saw something in Dawn's mind. A picture of a pre-vampire Dawn - newborn, and being held. But who was that holding her? She look young - maybe eighteen at the most. Could it be…

"Mother?" Dawn shrieked when she saw…

Rosalie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Bella's POV**

I got in my truck, too elated to notice my truck's deafening roar, or maybe I had just become accustomed to it…. And I didn't even realize someone was following me…

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie was Dawn's… mother? Or did my ears deceive me?

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said, confused… and she would know if Dawn was her daughter, wouldn't she?

"You don't remember me, do you?" Dawn said, almost hysterically, almost crying, if she could, anyway. "Please! I'm your daughter!"

"Bu-but, I thought we couldn't…"

"Not unless you had them before."

Nikias had overheard this, obviously, and had come over, placing his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "So, this is your mother?"

"Wait-I didn't say anything about that-"

"Rosalie, Dawn, Nikias, we have a werewolf outside-set on killing us. Wouldn't it be for the best if we don't fight each other, but him instead?" Everyone was hesitant - except me, that is - but followed me outside where we saw Jacob pinned to the ground by Emmett. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came then, also.

A faint roar could be heard, then. Jacob looked up, his eyes full of a fool's hope that he could get some help. I would not give him the satisfaction. I had to stop her.

**Bella's POV**

Rounding the last corner, I heard a sharp cry. My mind instinctively wandered towards Edward. Could it? I sped up, despite my truck's whining.

**Edward's POV**

Oh, I hate that dog. He let out a cry, presumably to attract Bella over…she was close enough.

"Shut…up!" I yelled, punching him in the face one last time. Fortunately, he fell unconscious. _Un_fortunately, Bella pulled up then and saw us, her eyes widening as she assessed the situation. Emmett and I with smirks on our faces, Jacob lying unconscious, everyone else looking on quietly, made it quite obvious as to what had happened. She cut the engine and got out, slamming the door a little more than necessary.

"What did you do to Jacob, Edward!?"

"Shouldn't you be asking what he did to me?"

"Fine then, Edward," she said, reluctantly. "What has poor Jacob done to, _you_?"

"He's controlled by Victoria, Bella!"

"Did someone say my name?" A flash of orange yelled, appearing.

She had arrived.

**Bella's POV**

I gasped. How did she find the way here? Had she been following me? Edward ran over to me, then.

"How did you find your way here, Victoria?" He yelled. It seemed eerie how he echoed my thoughts, how similar we were.

"Quite easy, dearies. Laurent told me. Until he-" she pointed to the now coming-to Jacob, "and the rest of his 'pack' killed him! Is that your plan? To kill everyone I know and cherish? Laurent, he was like a brother to me. And James…my mate. Now, I must take revenge by killing yours! You must feel my agony." She continued, melodramatically. She had been walking slowly towards him the entire time, and he, in turn, backed up into me, shielding me. She turned abruptly, though. "But I can't. I have orders not to." She turned back to Edward. "But I will. Don't worry about that, m'dear." Her voice had been decreasing the entire time, and it was now barely a whisper. She smiled, an evil, menacing smile that gave me the urge to cower. "Jacob!"

A blur of reddish-brown crashed into Edward, then, giving a full-on view of her. Her wild eyes darted from me to Jacob for the briefest instant, and then she lunged for me, grabbed me, and ran off, with me in her arms.

But the impact of her cold, hard arms with my head and the shock made pass out. The last thing I remember seeing was everyone that could help me, Dawn, Nikias, the Cullens, all captured and fighting with a werewolf from the now present pack. And Edward's face…tormented and full of rage, together, yet so beautiful. I knew there was no hope for me, then.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

The grief struck me hard - deep in my chest, where my dormant heart was. Is this what a broken heart felt like?

I pushed Jacob off me, controlled by a rage I hadn't known possible - umpteenth times more than before. He was flung against a tree, knocked unconscious. I didn't care. I saw Sam Uley's body there, also.

"Edward, we have to leave. Now." He said, in his crisp accent, taking off his shirt. Rage boiled under my skin. But I, nevertheless, tried to keep my calm.

"And how do you propose we go about that?"

"Fly," he said, simply. His chest was bare, now, revealing his great ebony wings; about fourteen feet across.

"Fly? Oh, that provides you transportation, but what am I to do? Run?"

"Well, I would carry you, of course."

"Carry me? While flying?"

"Me too," Dawn said, coming up from behind, almost at the exact same time as a thud could be heard as another body was added to the growing pile by the tree. Then another, then another, soon the rest of the family joined our little conference.

"So you're going to carry us, both of us, while flying to who knows where? Speaking of which… Alice? Where are we going?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, then they opened, widening. "She's taking her to Italy."

"Italy? Are you sure?" Please, please, be wrong. Anywhere, _anywhere_, but there…

"Positive."

"Edward! Let's go!" Nikias yelled, Dawn in one arm, holding out his other for me.

"Yes, you have to go now. Victoria's got an head start, and connections that will get her there faster!"

I nodded quickly, and raced into Nikias' extended arm, and he took off, while I hoped that we would reach her in time.

**Bella's POV**

Victoria's arms made a nice pillow, actually. Not as nice as Edward's obviously, but still pretty comfortable all the same. I realized this when I came to from the shock, right in front of a small shack - not much taller than an one-story house.

She dropped me, and I was afraid I was going to black out again, but I was soon cradled not even two seconds later by Victoria again. I could feel myself being elevated, but I was much too fearful to see what was happening. She sat down somewhere, and threw me over her shoulder, to yet another seat.

"Go to sleep, Bella," she said, quietly.

"No…" I said, trying to protest, although I knew it wouldn't take much effect.

"Sleep." Blackness started to cloud in my eyes, making me realize what it felt like to be under Victoria's power.

.Just before I was overcome by weariness, I heard the whir of helicopter blades. I opened my eyes a bit more, despite my fatigue, and saw us traveling in an east-bound direction - towards Europe.

**Edward's POV**

It was getting awkward, Dawn resting in one of Nikias' arms, I in the other, no conversation being held. Normally, I would have said _something_, but the anxiety, fear, and rage prevented me from doing so. Dawn, being as annoying and caring little of privacy, heard me thinking this, and set out to start a conversation. Not particularly a topic I would have necessarily cared about, but I needed to get my mind off things.

"I'm surprised that you aren't at all wondering about how Nikias got his…" She gestured vaguely at his great black wings, pumping hard enough to keep all of us aloft.

"Yes, I had wondered…never asked, though. Decided I didn't care." I was in a bad mood - but temper was long past its breaking point.

"It would have been perfectly fine if you had," Nikias said. Why did he seem so somber? I sensed that there was a story behind this. I had also been surprised that he had not needed to shout, for when his vast wings cut through the air like a bird, sending air downward, making it hard to hear. Yet, I heard him perfectly fine.

"I don't remember much of my human life, not specific things anyway. I do remember my father, though. He was an early pilot, and I absolutely loved going with him in his airplane. Soon, my father taught me how to fly like him.

My brother, though, was ever jealous, that Father had found favor in my eyes, yet not his. My Father picked up only small hints of resentment between us, bet was otherwise oblivious towards our feud."

I spent countless amounts of time, deciding. I decided to run away, fearing that my brother's rage had gotten too great. I knew I would have to give up most - my father, especially. And I would never fly again. Then soon after - "

"I found him," Dawn interrupted. "And I changed him. Yet I had only been changed a few weeks before." She smiled wistfully.

"You? Changed…him? As a new vampire yourself? How did you manage that? I'm still frightened that I might…_hurt _Bella if I attempt to change her."

"Something about him made me not continue after I bit him. Well, that, and I didn't hunt humans."

"So…do you think that would be at all possible for me to do to Bella?"

She shook her head, solemnly. "I'm afraid not. His blood wasn't nearly as sweet-smelling as this Bella's." My rage, which had temporarily left me, returned. She gave me a quizzical look, though. "Is Bella your girlfriend? The one you were protecting?"

I realized that I had never pointed out Bella to them. "Yes, she's my….girlfriend." _Fiancé, FIANCE!!_ I wanted to scream _She's not just some mere "girl" or "friend", she's much more!!_

I tried to change the subject. "Then you ended up with wings?"

"Yes…then we started on Dawn's quest to find her mother…"

"I never expected to find her here…I was just planning on asking you, actually, if you knew about her. I would have _never_ expected Rosalie…"

"Me either…"

That was the last I said, we were all thinking too much now to acknowledge each others presence.

**Bella's POV**

We were in a dark, small room now, the only light entering through the narrow crack between the door and the floor.

"Ah, yes, you've finally awoken. Why must you sleep so long?" She smiled again, etching its menace into my mind. "But now that you are, I'll go notify our host…" Host?

She left the room quickly, not in enough time for much light to come through. I was surrounded by darkness.

I sat, alone, trying to process all that had happened. Where was I? I could have been anywhere; I d hadn't been able to see any unique features in the room that gave me any insight to where I might have been.

The door opened again, abruptly, but for a longer time that before, allowing me to try to see. But the sudden light blinded me - my eyes struggled to remain open.

"Hello-" a pleasant voice said, but cutting short. Why did it sound so familiar?

My eyes widened as I saw the "host."

Aro.

**Hello, all! Hmm…. I haven't an author's note for awhile, have I? Oh well. I would like to point out now, though, that the twentieth chapter will be the last!! Also, I would like to think EndlessHope for including Dawn and Nikias in her story!!! WHOO!!!!!! I'M GETTING POPULAR!!!! Ok, not really. I'm hyper today, okay??**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

We reached Volterra just after nightfall, thanks to Nikias' speedy flight. It was amazing at how fast I changed my mind about Nikias - this morning, I had absolutely loathed him, and now - I was actually complimenting his flying. Its funny how a transatlantic flight at a good twelve hours can really change one's mind about someone.

Thankfully, the cover of nightfall was dark enoughto hide us as we landed in a deserted alley. Nikias slipped on his white shirt again as well as his black leather jacket. "Do you know where we are heading, Edward?" he questioned.

Without a sound, I turned on my heel and found my surroundings, then strode off towards the direction of the lair of the Volturi.

**Bella's POV**

"Hmm… Well, it seems you two know each other…"

"Bella!" Aro said, rushing over. "Vicky here said that she had found a human accompanying the Cullen… I would have never imagined it be you! Weren't you supposed to be changed?"

"Yes, well, I-"

Marcus and Caius came in then, the latter saying, "Aro… you know they promised…"

"They _did_ promise…"

"And do you remember what we said we would do if they broke that promise?"

"Yes, I do. Such a waste, though, don't you think?"

"Yes, such a pity."

"Victoria? Let's take her to the feeding room."

Felix and Demetri came in, blindfolding and gagging me, and leading me to my death.

**Edward's POV**

We were in the heart of the Volturi's lair by then, knocking out many a human along the way. Nikias and Dawn were actually cooperative. For once.

We were still running towards an unknown destination when a floral scent hit us. Followed by a scream and an evil laugh. **[MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ** I ran towards that direction, faster than before. Much faster.

I kicked open the doors, using all my strength, although it was actually quite easy to open them. I lunged for the space between them, silently pleading for a chance to protect her.

"Edward, for every action must be a consequence. This is just that for breaking your promise."

I didn't care. Nothing would hurt Bella. That would be my new "promise."

"More, Edward."

"No!"

"Then…Victoria? I suppose you'll just kill both of them. Tsk, tsk. What a shame. And Carlisle will be ever-so-disappointed."

"Wait!"

We all turned as Dawn and Nikias came in, I must have been too focused to notice that they follow me.

_Edward, don't say a word. Oh, and don't let Bella, either. I know what I am doing._

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Victoria," she said, nodding to each one of them in turn as she passed by them.

"D-d-dawn?"

"Yes, Aro?"

"W-wh-what a-are yo-you d-doing here?"

"Because," she said, walking closer and closer to him, "didn't I tell you that you were not to kill anyone - for punishment - without consulting with me, first?"

"Yes, yes, Dawn. You did."

"Then why were you about to?"

"I th-thought, um, that- "

"Silence! You didn't think! Correct?"

"Yes, yes, that's correct Dawn."

"Do you know what I do to the ones who don't think?"

Aro's eyes widened. He collapsed to the ground, standing only on his frail knees, begging. "Please! Dawn! Please, have mercy! Don't kill me! Please!"

_Oh…Edward. I forgot to tell you my other 'gift' didn't I? I also kill other vampires with a flick of my wrist. …and the Volturi are quite terrified of that fact. _

"Get up, Aro! I won't kill you. Today, that is. But that day could be coming soon if you don't release them!"

"Ah, yes, right. Edward, Bella? You may go."

I picked Bella up and left, not intending to listen to the rest of the conversation. 

**The Next Day….**

I knocked on the door. Renee opened it.

"Oh! Come on in, Edward!" I stepped into Chief Swan's cozy living room. "I am so happy for you two!" I smiled. Hopefully she wasn't as easily dazzled as Bella. _Wow…Bella's lucky. Landing a guy like __him._ Apparently, she was.

Charlie came into the room, then. "Renee, have you seen my- oh. Hello…Edward."

"Good afternoon, sir." Renee smiled. She liked old-fashioned etiquette. Just like Bella.

"What brings you here?"

What do you think brings me here? Maybe I wanted to spend some good time with my soon-to-be wife? "Actually, sir, I came to apologize as to the late time Bella came home last night."

"Oh, its fine. We know you two wanted to celebrate and all…." _Well, maybe her father doesn't want his daughter getting back home at one o' clock in the morning._

"Edward!" Bella bounded down the stairs, tripping. I had to hold myself back to run over and catch her as she fell. I was relieved when she got back up, saying, "I'm okay!"

I walked over, clasping my hand in hers, and whispering, "Clumsy Bella." But, aloud, I said, "Bella? Dawn and… Nick are outside. They're leaving."

"Leaving?" We went outside, where Dawn and Nikias were casually leaning against my Volvo.

"Yes…. We need to start getting back to Volterra. Need to keep an eye on the Volturi," Dawn said.

"Won't you come back, though?"

"Hopefully. Maybe we can go somewhere with your family somewhere, together. And give Dawn and Rosalie some bonding time." Nikias said, grinning.

I looked at him. He was silent and reserved, - your typical introvert - but very strong. And Dawn was the exact opposite, outgoing and easily-liked. Just another similarity added to the lengthy list of resemblances between Dawn and Rosalie. Day by day, I was finding them all the time. Rose still seemed adamant, however, that they were no more related than she was with Bella. And there was no way that those two were related.

"And, besides, isn't a wedding due soon?"

Bella smiled sheepishly, and blushing. I grinned at the thought, as the warm aroma of Bella's blood reached my nostrils. That was one of the many times where I almost wished, selfishly, that she was like me.

_So, why isn't she like you, yet?_

Dawn, don't you have a sense of privacy?

_No. Now, why isn't she?_

She should remain human - not be like me, without a soul.

_But, you're going to change her, anyway... Why not do it before your wedding?_

"We really need to be going now," Nikias said, breaking the conversation.

"Yes…"

"Farewell, Bella, Edward!" And with that, Dawn and Nikias took off.

"Bella, would you please come with me?"

"Sure…where are we going?"

"My house."

At my home, I led her up to my room, where I sat her on the black sofa.

"Bella, I think it might be best…What I mean to say is,…Do you mind if…"

"If?"

I took a deep breath. I could not believe I was saying this. "Bella, do you want me to change you before our wedding?"

Bella's eyes widened. Whether it was out of shock or excitement, I could be sure. I could only hope it wasn't for the latter. But then she turned solemn, holding my hands tightly. "I'll do whatever you think best, Edward."

And with that, I lowered my mouth to her neck.


	21. The End?

The End…?

Is this the end? Should there be a sequel? Please, PLEASE, if you, do, review and give me ideas for another story! Including titles, please.


	22. No, it's not!

No, its not!

This story has not been the end! The sequel, A NEW DAY, is now posted for all to see! Thank you all for spending your time into reading my story and helping progress as a writer!


End file.
